Survivor: Everyone Round Five
Round Five, and final 330. Big stakes, now. Tribes of 5 merge together, half of the tribes of 6 are swapping. Tribes of 8 and 7 are competing in a 3-tribe challenges. Merged Tribes (12) The Redskin Killers (Idol Available) Ruth-Marie Milliman (Panama)- She Who Earned The Approval Of The Almighty Terry Denise Stapley (Phillippines)- The Sex Therapist- IDOL Dan Barry (Panama)- The Astro-PALE PALE PALE Christina Cha (One World)- The Doormat Joanna Ward (Amazon)- Jesus' Warrior Rory Freeman (Vanuatu)- The Guy on the Auction Block Jean-Robert Bellande (China)- The Frenchman Trish Dunn (Pearl Islands)- Fairplay's First Lieutenant Eddie Fox (Caramoan)- The Happy-Go-Lucky Bro (330th) Oh No It's The Bomb Squad! (Idol Available) Jerri Manthey (Australia, All Stars, Heroes vs. Villains)- The Black Widow- JOINT-IDOL Amanda Kimmel (China, Micronesia, Heroes vs. Villains)- The Dead Eyes- JOINT-IDOL Chet Welch (Micronesia)- The Pathetic Failure Hope Driskill (Caramoan)- The Irrelevantest Irrelevant Caramoan Blonde Ciera Eastin (Blood vs. Water)- The Young Mom (329th) Tracy Hughes-Wolf (Micronesia)- The Minor Badass of Micro Kelly Shinn (Nicaragua)- Purple Kelly Julia Landauer (Caramoan)- Vanilla Mary Sartain (Micronesia)- Who? BLU Milk (IDOL AVAILABLE) Ramona Gray (Borneo)- The Chick Who Was Out of Her Element Penny Ramsey (Thailand)- The Little Spitfire (328th) Caleb Bankston (Blood vs. Water)- The Gay Good Ol' Boy Chad Crittenden (Vanuatu)- The Amputee With The O-Face Spencer Duhm (Tocantins)- The Awkward Gay Kid Stephanie Valencia (Redemption Island)- Russell's Bi- Girl Cecilia Mansilla (Cook Islands)- The One I Recall Nothing Of Sydney Wheeler (Tocantins)- Inarguably The Hottest Girl In Survivor History Tanya Vance (Thailand)- The One John Tried To Snuggle Up To Too Much T-Nips (IDOL AVAILABLE) Teresa Cooper (Africa)- T-Bird Kim Powers (Africa)- The Girl... Who's Married To Alex Bell Now Ryan Shoulders (Pearl Islands)- The Limp Noodle Bill Posley (One World)- The Bad Comedian Fabio Birza (Nicaragua)- The Goofy Bro Who Won Somehow Zoe Zanidakis (Marquesas)- The Weird Lady From Maine Yve Rojas (Nicaragua)- The Hottest Old Person (327th) Kat Edorsson (One World, Blood vs. Water)- The Top-Heavy One Diane Ogden (Africa)- The One Who's Nothing Like Clarence's Mother Jeremiah Wood (Cagayan)- The Secret Model The Colorado Marijuana Legalizers and Leaky Lakey Leak Lake merge, forming: Leaky Lake Marijuana Lake Leak Lake (IDOL AVAILABLE) Dawn Meehan (South Pacific, Caramoan)- The Real Nice Mormon Lady Tyrone Davis (Nicaragua)- The Abrasive Firefighter Alex Bell (Amazon)- The Popular Triathlete JT Thomas (Tocantins, Heroes vs. Villains)- The Good Ol' Boy (326th) Bobby Jon Drinkard (Palau, Guatemala)- The Insane Southern Gentleman Ashley Underwood (Redemption Island)- The Girl Who Somehow Almost Won A Season LJ McKansas (Cagayan)- The Boring Beauty Kathy Vavrick-O'Brien (Marquesas)- The OG Badass Mom Roxy Morris (Phillipines)- The Chick Who Spoke In Tongues Morgan McDevitt (Guatemala)- The Fricken MAGICIAN'S ASSISTANT The Bland Jefras and Diversity Merge, forming: Bland Diversity (IDOL AVAILABLE) Shambo Waters (Samoa)- The Chicken Whisperer Sarah Lacina (Cagayan)- The Cop Who Took A Power Trip Danni Boatwright (Guatemala)- The Secret Keeper Artis Silvester (Phillippines)- The Disapproving One Joel Anderson (Micronesia)- The Bulldozer Katie Collins (Blood vs. Water)- Tina's Wonderful Daughter Jane Bright (Nicaragua)- The Super Forced Positive Edit Mike Holloway (Worlds Apart)- The Hard-Working Texan IDOL Bobby Mason (Panama)- Bob Dawg (325th) Sandy Burgin (Tocantins)- The Weird Bus Driver Lady The Dharma Initiative and OTTNN6 merge, forming: The OTT Initiative (IDOL AVAILABLE) Jefra Bland (Cagayan)- The One Who Isn't Pooping Rob Cesternino (Amazon, All Stars)- The Podcaster Clarence Black (Africa)- The Bean Thief Jenna Morasca (Amazon, All Stars)- The Model Who Bullied A Deaf Girl Sean Kenniff (Borneo)- The ABC Doctor Erinn Lobdell (Tocantins)- The One With The Evil Grin Sonja Christopher (Borneo)- The First First Out Greg Buis (Borneo)- The Chaotic Goofball (324th) Sarah Jones (Marquesas)- Cleopatra Clay Jordan (Thailand)- The Sexist, Racist Dwarf The Deadly Seals and Popped-Collar merge, forming: Popped-Seals (IDOL AVAILABLE) Kelly Bruno (Nicaragua)- The Girl With The Audacity To Have A Prosthetic Leg Debbie Beebe (Tocantins)- BUBBLESSSSSS!!!! Alina Wilson (Nicaragua)- The Dirt Squirrel John Cody (Blood vs. Water)- Captain America Carter Williams (Phillippines)- The Surfer Bro Dude Bro Missy Payne (San Juan Del Sur)- The Mama Bear Andrea Boehlke (Redemption Island, Caramoan)- The Farm Girl Turned City Girl (323rd) Robb Zbacnik (Thailand)- The Spastic Skater Bro Ashley Trainer (Samoa)- The One With The Pink Muumuu Kel Gleason (Australia)- The Jerky Smuggler The Oscars and Utopia State of Freedom merge, forming: The Oscars of Freedom Sherri Biethman (Caramoan)- Sandra Bullock Shane Powers (Panama)- The Psycho Spaz Boy Peter Harkey (Marquesas)- The Guy With The Holes (322nd) Peih-Gee Law (China)- The Awesome Asian Chick Ted Rogers, Jr. (Thailand)- The Rapist Brad Virata (Cook Islands)- The Nancy Boy Mitchell Olson (Australia)- The Absurdly Tall Musician Sundra Oakley (Cook Islands)- The Aitu Four Member Who Was There Brianna Varela (Guatemala)- The Fieriest Irrelevant Guatemala Girl Jenny Guzon-Bae (Cook Islands)- Bae The Tribe Formerly Known As Bayoneta and Skins merge, forming: The Tribe Formerly Known As Skins (IDOL AVAILABLE) Twila Tanner (Vanuatu)- The Blunt Lady Colton Cumbie (One World, Blood vs. Water)- The Gay Republican Sugar Kiper (Gabon, Heroes vs Villains)- The Uneducated Leech on Society Kimmi Kappenberg (Australia)- The Loud Long Islander Sarita White (Redemption Island)- The One They Kept David Over(????) Cao Boi Bui (Cook Islands)- The Eccentric Old Dude Nick Brown (Australia)- The Lazy Harvard Student Rodney Lavoie Jr. (Worlds Apart)- The Boston Pahty Guy IDOL Cassandra Franklin (Fiji)- The Underrated Older Lady Chris Daugherty (Vanuatu)- The Revenger (321st) Survivor Smash Bros Melee and The Sacramento Kings merge, forming The Smash Kings (IDOL AVAILABLE) Kelly Wiglesworth (Borneo)- The Rafting Persona Queen Allie Pohevitz (Caramoan)- The Cool Kid Fan Becky Lee (Cook Islands)- Yul's Boringer Ally Rafe Judkins (Guatemala)- The Rather Bland Gay Mormon Andrew Savage (Pearl Islands)- The Leadery Leader Katie Hanson (Phillippines)- Sunny's Fave IDOL Dolly Neely (Vanuatu)- The Indecisive Goat Farmer Michael Snow (Caramoan)- The Gay Lex Luthor Matthew von Ertfelda (Amazon)- The Cweepy Guy Nadiya Anderson (San Juan Del Sur)- The Failure Twin (320th) The Keyboard Catz and The Mathletes merge, forming: The Mathletez ''' Zane Knight (Philippines)- The Guy Who Hates Logic Dan Lembo (Nicaragua)- The Rich Guy Who Doesn't Give A Fuck Holly Hoffman (Nicaragua)- The Lady Who Ruined Dan's Shoes Lisa Whelchel (Philippines)- The Mad Religious Former Child Star Stacey Powell (South Pacific)- The Mushmouthed Mortician IDOL Michelle Tesauro (Pearl Islands)- The Hot Librarian Susie Smith (Gabon)- The Lady Who Somehow Almost Won Survivor Once Carolina Eastwood (Tocantins)- The Bossy One Who Was Engaged To David Murphy Jaison Robinson (Samoa)- The Chill Water Polo Player Dan Kay (Gabon)- The Analytical Guy (319th) 8-Person Tribes (3) '''Team Team Team Erin Collins (Thailand)- The One With The Adam's Apple, I'm Sure It's Nothing Shawna Mitchell (Amazon)- The Girl Who Was Probably Found Murdered By Matteo Eventually Reynold Toepfer (Caramoan)- The Optimistic Puppy Crystal Cox (Gabon)- The One With Beauty, Brains, Brawn, and Blazing Speed Eliza Orlins (Vanuatu, Micronesia)- The Mouthy Lawyer Brandon Hantz (South Pacific, Caramoan)- The Crazy Person Richard Hatch (Borneo, All Stars)- The Fat Naked Fag With A Million Dollars Julie Wolfe (Redemption Island)- The Firewoman Sook Jai Sherea Lloyd (China)- The IDK Bitchy One? Kelly Goldsmith (Africa)- The Snarky College Girl Ozzy Lusth (Cook Islands, Micronesia, South Pacific)- The Cocky Challenge God Alec Christy (San Juan Del Sur)- The Meat Collector Jessie Camacho (Africa)- The Most Popular Contestant Ever Blake Towsley (Guatemala)- The Golden Boy Sue Hawk (Borneo, All Stars)- The Redneck Trucker Lady Mike Skupin (Australia, Phillippines)- The Guy Who Hurts Himself A Lot " " Jonathan Penner (Cook Islands, Micronesia, Phillippines)- The Storyteller Laura Boneham (Blood vs. Water)- Rupert's Mad Awks Wife Alexis Maxwell (Cagayan)- The Serial Twerker Rachel Foulger (Blood vs. Water)- Tyson's Cool Wife John Raymond (Thailand)- The Weird Pastor (318th) Malcolm Freberg (Phillipines, Caramoan)- The Flashy Player Mookie Lee (Fiji)- The Vaguely Douchey Asian Dude Ken Stafford (Thailand)- The New York Cop 7-Person Tribes (9) Charlie and the Muffins Caryn Groedel (Palau)- Lucille Bluth Christine Shields Markoski (South Pacific)- The Tough LI Chick Lex van den Berghe (Africa, All Stars)- The Dad Voice- IDOL Matty Whitmore (Gabon)- The Shit Eater Dan Foley (Worlds Apart)- The Overly Theatrical Blue Collar Gina Crews (Marquesas)- The Watermelon Seed Spitter Sally Schumann (Panama)- Queen of Knee Socks Carlos Danger Russell Hantz (Samoa, Heroes vs. Villains, Redemption Island)- The GREATEST PLAYAH EVAH Jake Billingsley (Thailand)- The Respected Old Guy Cindy Hall (Guatemala)- The Awkward Zoologist Cliff Robinson (Cagayan)- The Ballplayer Mick Trimming (Samoa)- The Feckless Guy James Miller (Palau)- The False Prophet (317th) Courtney Yates (China, Heroes vs. Villains)- The Lil Spitfire Walmart Tribe, Sponsored By Walmart (IDOL AVAILABLE) Silas Gaither (Africa)- The Smug Douche With The Downfall Jeremy Collins (San Juan Del Sur)- The Bawston Fiyahfitah Jim Rice (South Pacific)- The Marijuana Dispenser Shawn Cohen (Pearl Islands)- The Biggest Puss Christa Has Ever Seen Leif Manson (One World)- The Short Guy Denise Martin (China)- The Lunch Lady Who Sucks At Life Elyse Umemoto (South Pacific)- Ozzy's Hammock Buddy Queen Mary The Eleventeenth Tammy Leitner (Marquesas)- The Bulldog Jaclyn Schultz (San Juan Del Sur)- The Kinda Insane Pageant Girl Marcus Lehman (Gabon)- The Winner Prototype So Kim (Worlds Apart)- The Devil Incarnate Alex Angarita (Fiji)- The Head Horseman IDOL Deena Bennett (Amazon)- The Strategic Older Lady Hali Ford (Worlds Apart)- The Aspiring Lawyer Team Razzle Dazzle Tom Buchanan (Africa, All Stars)- The Big Ol' Goat Farmer Jay Byars (One World)- The Beautiful, Beautiful Man Jamie Newton (Guatemala)- The Evil Bobby Jon Misty Giles (Panama)- The Lady Rocket Scientist IDOL Benry Henry (Nicaragua)- The Girls Gone Wild Cameraman Hunter Ellis (Marquesas)- The Really Good Leader Guy John Palyok (Vanuatu)- The Greatest Villain In Solitary History Joaq's World Jerry Sims (Tocantins)- The Funny Guy Who Got Med-Evaced BB Andersen (Borneo)- The Grumpy Hardworking Old Guy Todd Herzog (China)- The Tiny Gay Flight Attendant Mike Chiesl (Redemption Island)- The Marine Liz Kim (Samoa)- The Acidic Lady (316th) JP Calderon (Cook Islands)- The Bossy Guy Who Came Out Post-show IDOL Erica Durousseau (Fiji)- The Girl With The Best Hair Ever District 12 James Clement (China, Micronesia, Heroes vs. Villains)- The Mushmouthed Gravedigger Shii Ann Huang (Thailand, All Stars)- The Shii-Devil Kim Spradlin (One World)- The Gamebot IDOL Jonathan Libby (Palau)- The Guy Who Was Apparently A Humongous Douche Erik Huffman (China)- The Nicest Human Being On Earth Ian Rosenberger (Palau)- The Innocent Dolphin Trainer Sierra Thomas (Worlds Apart)- The Barrell Racer Team Chris Is Really Really Really Hot Katie Gallagher (Palau)- The Wild Snorlax Boo Bernis (Fiji)- The Construction Guy Who Casts Half of The People Who Get On Survivor Nowadays Jon Dalton (Pearl Islands, Micronesia)- The Wrestling Villain Sabrina Thompson (One World)- The Inner City Teacher Amber Brkich (Australia, All Stars)- Boston Rob's Smokin' Wife Jolanda Jones (Palau)- The Bossy Lady Stephannie Favor (Cook Islands)- The One With The Offhand Comment The Teen Titans Natalie Anderson (San Juan Del Sur)- The Successful Twin IDOL Kim Johnson (Africa)- The Really Bland Older Lady We're Supposed To Root For Ashlee Ashby (Palau)- The Mormon Girl With The Tits Angie Layton (Philippines)- The Well-Rounded One Who Likes Cookies (315th) Frank Garrison (Africa)- The Loner Conservative Dad Nicole Delma (Pearl Islands)- The SLOOT Dave Ball (Samoa)- DANGER Dave Ball, To You 6-Person Tribes (non-swapped) (11) Team Africa Ryan Opray (Pearl Islands)- The Pelican Slayer NaOnka Mixon (Nicaragua)- The Prosthetic Leg Hater Vytas Baskauskas (Blood vs. Water)- The Reformed Bad Boy Spencer Bledsoe (Cagayan)- Doogie Houser Monica Padilla (Samoa)- Galu's Weak Link IDOL Wendy DeSmidt-Kohlhoff (Nicaragua)- The Chatterbox (314th) The Fighting Owls Bob Crowley (Gabon)- The Adorable Old Science Teacher Earl Cole (Fiji)- The Pimp IDOL Brett Clouser (Samoa)- The CGI Guy Candace Smith (Tocantins)- The Questionable Cook Marisa Calihan (Samoa)- She Who DARED Mistrust Russell Hantz Paloma Soto-Castillo (Gabon)- The Anti-Ace January Showers Lindsey Richter (Africa)- The OG Premerge Lindsey (313th) Lindsey Cascaddan (Worlds Apart)- The Opinionated Tattoo Lindsey Jimmy Tarantino (Nicaragua)- JUST GIVE HIM A CHANCE Anthony Robinson (Fiji)- The Bullying Victim Stephen Fishbach (Tocantins)- The Wizard Jonas Otsuji (One World)- The Likable Sushi Chef The Milkmen (IDOL AVAILABLE) Laura Morett (Samoa, Blood vs. Water)- The Religious Mom Ibrehem Rahman (Palau)- The Silent Muslim Joe Dowdle (Tocantins)- The Irrelevant Med-Evac Taj Johnson-George (Tocantins)- The Bubbly Former Pop Star Brooke Struck (Guatemala)- Yes, She Did Sean Rector (Marquesas)- The Black Panther Sum 41 Aras Bauskauskas (Panama, Blood vs. Water)- The Yoga Bro Sierra Reed (Tocantins)- Tyson's Scapegoat Sylvia Kwan (Fiji)- The Architect Steve Wright (Redemption Island)- The "Racist" Krista Klumpp (Redemption Island)- Russell's Religious Gal Hayden Moss (Blood vs. Water)- The Big Brother Winner Jeff's Jaspers Jim Lynch (Guatemala)- The Old Dude From Guatemala John Kenney (Vanuatu)- The Incompetent Model Tyson Apostol (Tocantins, Heroes vs. Villains, Blood vs. Water)- The Hilarious Mormon IDOL Rocky Reid (Fiji)- The Loud Bully (312th) Alicia Rosa (One World)- The Terrible Human Being Who Is Also A Special Ed Teacher Corinne Kaplan (Gabon, Caramoan)- The Terrible Human Being Tribe Number Three Ryan Aiken (Amazon)- The Lazy Guy Who Liked Wrestling Austin Carty (Panama)- The Writer With The Poots Bruce Kanagai (Panama)- The Zen Dude Whose Pooper Stopped Working Erik Reichenbach (Micronesia, Caramoan)- The Ponyboy Trish Hegarty (Cagayan)- Lord Skeletor Edna Ma (South Pacific)- The Weird Doctor Lady A Series of Unfortunate Tribemates Tyler Fredrickson (Worlds Apart)- The Analytical Dork Bubba Sampson (Vanuatu)- The Guy Who Sucks At Subtlety (311th) Cristina Coria (Cook Islands)- The Annoying Cop Angie Jakusz (Palau)- Alternative Angie Lisa Keiffer (Vanuatu)- The Lady Who Just Wants To Be One of The Girls Michelle Yi (Fiji)- Asian Colleen The Final Team Semhar Tadesse (South Pacific)- The Weird Poet Lady Gregg Carey (Palau)- Tom's Understudy (310th) Matt Quinlan (One World)- The Rooster Gillian Larson (Gabon)- The Elephant Dung Lady Leslie Nease (China)- The Religious Tribe Mom Liliana Gomez (Fiji)- The One With The Devious Mexican Mind The 'Mighty Mattresses' Julie Berry (Vanuatu)- Jeff's Love Interest Stacy Kimball (Fiji)- The One Who Wins Freakin Everything Gretchen Cordy (Borneo)- The OG Tribe Mom Kelly Remington (Worlds Apart)- The Undercover Cop Sophie Clarke (South Pacific)- The Lowkey HBIC Laura Alexander (Caramoan)- Everyone's Obscure Favorite YASSSSS Keith Nale (San Juan Del Sur)- The Good Ol Dad Charlie Herschel (Gabon)- The Guy With A Crush On Marcus Shirin Oskooi (Worlds Apart)- The Quirky Chick Jenn Lyon (Palau)- The UTR Goddess Coach Wade (Tocantins, Heroes vs. Villains, South Pacific)- The Dragon Slayer (309th) Christa Hastie (Pearl Islands)- The Strange One 6-Person Tribes (swapped) (10) The Rock 98.8 FM swaps with Hitler Did Nothing Wrong The Rock 98.8 FM Drew Christy (San Juan Del Sur)- The One Who's Basically A Badass Jon Misch (San Juan Del Sur)- The Goofball IDOL Kourtney Moon (One World)- The Hipster Chick Chase Rice (Nicaragua)- The Country Star Rita Verreos (Fiji)- Earl's Spoiler Dirk Been (Borneo)- The Religious Dairy Farmer Hitler Did Nothing Wrong (IDOL AVAILABLE) Pete Yurkowski (Phillippines)- Petebro Neleh Dennis (Marquesas)- The Mormon Princess Mia Galeotalanza (Vanuatu)- The Greek Volcano Jill Behm (Nicaragua)- Marty's Partner In Crime Edgardo Rivera (Fiji)- El Doucho Paschal English (Marquesas)- The Old Southern Judge Team Vortex and Fuckingrayne swap. Fuckingrayne Jaime Dugan (China)- The Unintentional Villain Danielle DiLorenzo (Panama, Heroes vs Villains)- The Boston Chick Morgan McLeod (Cagayan)- The Mad Vain Girl Jeanne Hebert (Amazon)- The WORST Player EVER URGH I HATE HER Gary Hawkins Hogeboom (Guatemala)- The Uh... Landscaper... Yeah, Sure (308th) Jimmy Johnson (Nicaragua)- The Legendary Coach Team Vortex Josh Canfield (San Juan Del Sur)- The Bland Gay Christian Brian Corridan (Guatemala)- The Platinum Boy Nick Stanbury (Panama)- The Guy With The Randomly Amazing Final Words Gabriel Cade (Marquesas)- The Wonderful Young Man From The Commune (307th) Janu Tornell (Palau)- The Vegas Showgirl Alicia Calaway (Australia, All Stars)- The Tough New York Personal Trainer The Only One I Ever Loved and Doctor Funke's 100 Pecent Natural Good Time Family Band Solution swap. The Only One I Ever Loved Matt Elrod (Redemption Island)- God's Chosen Warrior Jeff Kent (Phillippines)- The Baseball MVP Margaret Bobonich (Guatemala)- The Nurse Butch Lockley (Amazon)- Head Firewood Bitch Jenna Lewis (Borneo, All Stars)- The One With The Sex Tape Wanda Shirk (Palau)- The Singing Lady Doctor Funke's 100% Natural Good-Time Family Band Solution (IDOL AVAILABLE) Ghandia Johnson (Thailand)- The Denver Diva Chelsea Meissner (One World)- The Country Girl Candice Cody (Cook Islands, Heroes vs. Villains, Blood vs. Water)- The Flopper Keith Famie (Australia)- The Cook Who Can't Cook Rice Natalie Tenerelli (Redemption Island)- The Nineteen Year Old Nothing Woo Hwang (Cagayan)- The Honorable Ninja The Diddly Bops and The Chicken Littles swap. The Diddly Bops Val Collins (San Juan Del Sur)- Failure Cirie Brice Johnston (Cagayan)- The Freaky Freak Jessica deBen (Fiji)- The Extremely Irrelevant First Boot Chicken Morris (China)- DAYUM Maralyn Hershey (Australia)- The Songbird (306th) Rodger Bingham (Australia)- Kentucky Joe The Chicken Littles Darrah Johnson (Pearl Islands)- The Cute Mortician Brian Heidik (Thailand)- The Iceman Debb Eaton (Australia)- The One That Hung Herself Dave Cruser (China)- Naked Dave Tasha Fox (Cagayan)- The Foxy Lady Erik Cardona (Samoa)- The Guy Who Dressed Like A Minister The Mario Lanza Bros and The Top Five swap. The Top Five Dale Wentworth (San Juan Del Sur)- Farmguy69 (305th) Vecepia Towery (Marquesas)- The Holy Roller Francesca Hogi (Redemption Island, Caramoan)- The Girl With The Worst Luck Ever Tina Scheer (Panama)- Timber Tina Lydia Gonzales (Guatemala)- The Fishmongerer With A Great Story Mark Caruso (South Pacific)- Papa Bear The Mario Lanza Bros. (IDOL AVAILABLE) Amy O'Hara (Guatemala)- The Badass Cop Lady Frosti Zernow (China)- The Real Young Parkour Guy Alexis Jones (Micronesia)- The Recruited and Proud GC Brown (Gabon)- The Horrific Leader Leann Slaby (Vanuatu)- The Adorkable Strategist IDOL Robert DeCanio (Marquesas)- The General It Begins The Redskin Killers Challenge: Coconut Chop Trish wins because she's running this tribe. The coconut chop challenge caused a rift between allies Jean-Robert and Rory when Jean-Robert chopped Rory. Denise, Ruth-Marie, and Christina are the outsiders, and while Christina and Ruth-Marie pretty much roll up and die, Denise gets working on getting Rory and Dan to come to her side, as she realizes the threat mother-son pair Eddie and Trish pose. Rory considers flipping, but Dan tells Jean-Robert of the plan, and he orders that Denise be voted out. Denise, however, smartly plays her idol, and Eddie goes to weaken Trish. Eddie- Denise Denise- Eddie Trish- Denise Jean-Robert- Denise Rory- Denise Dan- Denise Ruth-Marie- Eddie Christina- Eddie Joanna- Denise Oh No It's The Bomb Squad! Challenge: Coconut Juice Julia and Mary pull out a clutch win, but nobody is invested in them as characters. Ciera spots the idol in Jerri's bag, and gets horribly suspicious of her. They have a confrontation, and Ciera and Hope end up breaking up with Amanda and Jerri because they didn't tell them about the idol. Ciera and Hope end up grouping up with Julia, Mary, and Kelly, the irrelevant girls. Tracy and Chet, however, have been working on Mary, an old friend from Micronesia, and Tracy uses her pull over Mary to get the idol from Amanda and Jerri, who kind of know they're screwed. They agree to hand over the idol and vote Ciera off. Ciera- Jerri Tracy- Ciera Kelly- Jerri Mary- Ciera Amanda- Ciera Hope- Jerri Julia- Jerri Chet- Ciera Amanda- Ciera BLU Milk Challenge: High Stepping Chad wins because he's basically been on stilts his whole life (HEY-O!). With Dave gone, Caleb and Chad are working on softening their image. Caleb finds the idol, and they begin working on getting Ramona and Penny back on their side, saying the Milk alliance is too impenetrable. Penny and Ramona reluctantly rejoin, and Penny attempts to use what little Thailand connection she has to get Tanya on her side. Tanya doesn't buy it, and since Caleb flaunts his idol at tribal a bit, Penny is voted out. Penny- Stephanie Stephanie- Penny Caleb- Stephanie Spencer- Penny Chad- Stephanie Cecilia- Penny Syndey- Penny Tanya- Penny Ramona- Stephanie T-Nips Challenge: Rock Bottom Fabio is a challenge beast, wins. Yve and Zoe are the minority, and Zoe really transparently sucks up to the majority. This, however, works on Bill, Fabio, Kat, and Jeremiah, who form a five-person deal with her. Yve is picked off, and T-Bird, Kim, Ryan, and Diane are blissfully unaware of this development. Yve- Diane Diane- Yve Zoe- Yve Fabio- Yve Kim- Yve Kat- Yve Bill- Yve Jeremiah- Yve T-Bird- Yve Ryan- Yve Leaky Lakey Marijuana Lake Leak Lake From the old Leaky Lake tribe, Kathy and LJ don't entirely trust Roxy, Ashley, and Morgan, but the five form a deal of sorts. From the Marijuana tribe, the dudes group of Tyrone, Alex, Bobby Jon, and JT cockily assume they have Dawn on their side. Dawn and Kathy ultimately hit it off, and them and LJ form a threesome. They decide to side with the old Leaky members as they were less threatening, and they blindside JT. JT- Morgan Morgan- JT LJ- JT Kathy- JT Ashley- JT Bobby Jon- Morgan Dawn- JT Alex- Morgan Tyrone- Morgan Roxy- JT Bland Diversity Challenge: Virtues of Fire Mike wins because Mike wins challenges. The former Bland Jefra members are fairly united, while Bobby, Mike, and Katie try desperately to convince Sandy and Jane to stay with them. Shambo, Sandy, and Jane are a trio made in heaven, and Mike, Bobby, and Katie are in the minority, and Bobby is picked off. Sarah- Bobby Bobby- Joel Joel- Bobby Artis- Bobby Mike- Joel Katie- Joel Jane- Bobby Sandy- Bobby Shambo- Bobby Danni- Bobby The OTT Initiative Challenge: Turtle Roll Nicole wins the challenge for Rob. Rob and Jenna have managed to keep all of their former tribemates, Clarence, Sean, and Jefra, reigned in, with Rob focusing on the guys, and Jenna handling Jefra. Jenna begins to bond with Sarah and Erinn on the side, as a backup plan. Greg isn't strategizing, but Rob recognizes him as the biggest threat, and so they take him out, with even Sonja and Clay jumping on the plan. Only Sean doesn't vote for Greg, out of friendship. Greg- Clay Clay- Greg Sonja- Greg Rob- Greg Jenna- Greg Clarence- Greg Jefra- Greg Sean- Clay Sarah- Greg Erinn- Greg Popped-Seals Challenge: Sands of Time Kelly wins because nobody wants to eliminate the one-legged chick from the challenge. The sides are drawn pretty clearly; John, Alina, Kelly, and Carter from the Seals, and Robb, Missy, Andrea, and Ashley from Popped-Collar. Debbie and Kel are free agents. John bonds with Kel over their shared military background, and brings him into his group. Robb attempts to bond with Carter over their skater/surfer-ness, but Carter finds him very loud. Missy brings Debbie into her group, and it's looking to be 5-5 between Andrea and John. Kel and Carter decide to appeal to Robb, and make a final four pact with Robb that included Missy, who was actually not aware of it, and Robb flips to vote Andrea out. Missy- John Kelly- Andrea Ashley- John Robb- Andrea Alina- Andrea Andrea- John John- Andrea Kel- Andrea Debbie- John Carter- Andrea The Oscars of Freedom Challenge: Second Chance Peih-Gee is the most well-rounded, wins. Sherri quickly finds the idol, and is happy to have her Phillips, Ted and Peter. Peih-Gee and Shane, however, are ready to aggressively go after Sherri. Ted and Peter attempt to bring Mitchell in, who was the outsider on his old tribe, but he dislikes them both. Peih-Gee goes to Brad, Sundra, Briana, and Jenny, and they all agree to split the vote between Sherri's Phillips. Mitchell and Shane are brought in on this plan. Peter ends up getting out, 4-3-3, and Sherri plays the idol on herself. Sherri- Briana Briana- Peter Sundra- Peter Peih-Gee- Ted Mitchell- Ted Shane- Ted Jenny- Peter Peter- Briana Ted- Briana Brad- Peter The Tribe Formerly Known As Skins Challenge: Marquesan Folklore Nick Brown wins because Harvard. Rodney loudly, publicly declares himself a free agent immediately upon arriving at their new camp. Chris, Cao Boi, Nick, and Cassandra are pretty pissed that he had immediately thrown their alliance under the bus. Twila's group, trainwrecky as it is, decides they need to stick together to defeat the other team's alliance, and they let Rodney in. Colton is the last fringe person. He decides to ultimately stick with his old tribemates, and makes a deal with Rodney once Rodney finishes laughing hysterically at the entire idea of Colton. Chris goes because he's a former winner. Chris- Sugar Sugar- Chris Nick- Sugar Cao Boi- Sugar Colton- Chris Twila- Chris Sarita- Chris Kimmi- Chris Cassandra- Sugar Rodney- Chris The Smash Kings Challenge: Hard Idol Savage wants immunity so unreasonably bad, wins. Savage and Kelly are ready to go after the Rafe-Becky-Allie trio. Sadly for them, Katie and Dolly join them, having been the outsiders on their tribe. Nadiya, Matthew, and Michael end up going to Savage and Kelly in the hopes of forcing a tie. However, Becky and Rafe work really well getting Matthew to flip to them, and it works, and Nadiya is eliminated. Nadiya- Rafe Rafe- Nadiya Savage- Rafe Matthew- Nadiya Becky- Nadiya Michael- Rafe Allie- Nadiya Katie- Nadiya Dolly- Nadiya Kelly- Rafe The Mathletez Challenge: Wicker Ball Relay Random team Michelle-Jaison wins. Stacey is confused as all hell about what happened last vote when Betsy went, but reluctantly sticks with her tribe. She finds the idol, though, to assuage her fears. Carolina, now the outsider of her old tribe, quickly flips and makes friends with Holly and Lisa. The three form a three-person deal. Zane, being Zane, goes to Dan, Jaison, Susie, and Michelle, and tells them all that he'll vote with them, and can bring Dan Lembo with him. However, he doesn't, and laughs maniacally at how his plan worked and Dan Kay was voted out. Dan Lembo- Dan Kay Dan Kay- Holly Holly- Dan Kay Zane- Dan Kay Lisa- Dan Kay Jaison- Holly Michelle- Holly Susie- Holly Carolina- Dan Kay Stacey- Dan Kay Team Team Team vs. Sook Jai vs. ''' Challenge: Dive Masters The power of Ozzy wins for Sook Jai, and the power of Richard Hatch, the shark hunter, gets second for Team Team Team. On , Malcolm, Rachel, Ken, and Alexis have a solid four, with both Mookie and Penner as outside members, Penner attached to Ken due to their mutual NYC-ness, and Mookie with Malcolm because dudes. John and Laura have been the outsiders the whole time, with John trying to lead the tribe and Laura just not fitting in at all. John tries to get the men of the tribe to unite against Laura, but his casual sexism has disgusted everyone for a long time and he goes. Malcolm- John Laura- John John- Laura Mookie- John Penner- John Ken- John Alexis- John Rachel- John '''Charlie and the Muffins vs. Carlos Danger vs. Walmart Tribe, Sponsored By Walmart Challenge: Outwit, Outplay, Outrig Walmart Tribe first, Charlie and the Muffins second. Athleticism only. Jake, Cindy, and James assume they're good still, since Mick voted with them last time. Mick, however, is mad that they assumed he was with Russell and put votes on him, so he goes over to Russell, Cliff, and Courtney. They vote James out. Russell- James James- Russell Jake- Russell Cliff- James Cindy- Russell Courtney- James Mick- James District 12 vs. Team Razzle Dazzle vs. Joaq's World Challenge: Pig Pen Team Razzle Dazzle has Big Tom, and District 12 has Sierra, so Joaq's World loses. JP has begun sucking Todd's kneecaps big-time and flaunting his idol a lot. Todd, Erica, and Liz decide to bring Mike in as a fourth. They want to split the votes between JP and BB, but Mike isn't totally sure about it. He respects BB. He goes to BB and Jerry with the plan of the three of them voting for Liz to mess up the split vote. It does that. JP cockily doesn't play his idol, thinking he had gotten in with Todd's group. It somehow works out for him. JP- BB BB- Liz Todd- BB Liz- JP Erica- JP Jerry- Liz Mike- Liz Queen Mary the Eleventeenth vs. Team Chris is Really Really Hot vs. The Teen Titans Challenge: Strung Out Overall challenge strength, Teen Titans lose a close one. Nicole and Angie are on the outside, and Nicole starts hardcore throwing Angie under the bus. That works out fine for her, because Dave is too intellectual and Natalie is too tough to care for Angie at all. Angie- Frank Frank- Angie Dave- Angie Kim- Angie Nicole- Angie Natalie- Angie Ashlee- Angie Team Africa vs. The Fighting Owls Challenge: Jo-Coconut The Fighting Owls have Brett, win. Ryno makes a final plea to Monica and NaOnka to force a tie against Vytas, Spencer, and Wendy. Monica and NaOnka realize that they hate Wendy and she's terribly loyal to Vytas and Spencer over them, so they convince Spencer and Vytas to turn on her. Wendy- Ryno Ryno- Wendy Monica- Wendy NaOnka- Wendy Vytas- Wendy Spencer- Wendy January Showers vs. The Milkmen Challenge: Shoot Your Way Home January Showers kinda suck at challenges, lose. The men on the tribe decide they should finally seperate the constantly fighting Lindseys, and they choose to take out Lindsey R., because she's a bit more useless around camp. Jonas- Lindsey R Lindsey C- Lindsey R Lindsey R- Lindsey C Jimmy T- Lindsey R Stephen- Lindsey R Anthony- Lindsey R Sum 41 vs. Jeff's Jaspers Challenge: Supply Dump Rocky and Corinne fight too much over what supplies to grab, John Kenney is an idiot, so Jeff's Jaspers lose. Rocky and Corinne are super pissed off at each other, and they both gun for the other. Rocky initially gets Jim on his side, as Jim is the other person from the outside of Tyson's alliance, but Jim eventually flips to everyone else against Rocky when Rocky throws a rock at him for no reason. Rocky- Corinne Alicia- Rocky Tyson- Rocky Jim- Rocky John- Rocky Corinne- Rocky Tribe Number Three vs. A Series of Unfortunate Tribemates Challenge: The Gauntlet Erik is the best at the course and Bruce taught a class on swinging sandbags for thirty years, Tribe Three wins. Tyler is on the outside, but he throws Bubba under the bus, citing how icky he is and how he sucks at subtlety and stuff. Cristina and Michelle ultimately decide that they'll spare Tyler and take Bubba out first, with only Lisa not being clued in on the plan. Lisa- Tyler Tyler- Bubba Bubba- Tyler Cristina- Bubba Michelle- Bubba Angie- Bubba The Final Team vs. The Mighty Mattresses Challenge: Heads Up Gretchen and Kelly know morse code, win for Mattresses. At The Final Team, Lilliana tries to create a girls alliance to go against Matt and Gregg. She gets Leslie and Semhar on her side, but Gillian is oddly loyal to Gregg. They force a tie, but Matt actually pussies out and betrays Gregg. Gregg- Semhar Gillian- Semhar Matt- Semhar/Gregg Lilliana- Gregg Leslie- Gregg Semhar- Gregg YASSSSS vs. The Rock 98.8 FM Challenge: By Any Means Necessary In the battle of blowhards, Drew out-physicals Coach. At YASSSS, Jenn and Christa are on the outside. Jenn has the idol though, so they decide that Jenn should pretend to ask to be voted out. Keith, Shirin, and Coach are all pretty bad players, believe it, while Charlie has an INCH of doubt. They vote for her, she plays her idol and Coach goes. Coach- Jenn Jenn- Coach Christa- Coach Shirin- Jenn Charlie- Jenn Keith- Jenn Hitler Did Nothing Wrong vs. Fuckingrayne Challenge: Hot Pursuit Gary Hogeboom cannot carry Fuckingrayne, they lose. Danielle, Jamie, and Morgan are a solid three from their old tribe, and so are Jeanne, Gary, and Jimmy. They are destined to get into a deadlocked tie, where Gary is rocked out. Gary- Morgan Jimmy- Morgan Danielle- Jeanne Jeanne- Morgan Danielle- Jeanne Jamie- Jeanne Team Vortex vs. The Only One I Ever Loved Challenge: Build A Better Bathroom Jeff Kent and Butch make a great construction team, Team Vortex loses. The three guys from the old Team Vortex vow to stay together, but Josh and Brian are, in truth, willing to screw Nick over if need be. However, it's not necessary, as Gabe and Alicia are not in any alliances. The three guys pull Janu in and pick off Gabe, who's a threat despite his lack of strategy. Gabe- Janu Alicia- Janu Janu- Gabe Josh- Gabe Brian- Gabe Nick- Gabe Doctor Funke's 100% Natural Good-Time Family Band Solution vs. The Diddly Bops Challenge: Sumo At Sea Woo and Ghandia's respective forms of karate win for DF1NGTFBS. At The Diddly Bops, Jessica, Val, and Brice are still strong together, while Chicken, Maralyn, and Rodger also want to stick together. Rodger tries to convince Val to flip, but she stays loyal. They go to rocks, and Maralyn suffers the consequences. Val- Chicken Chicken- Brice Brice- Chicken Maralyn- Brice Rodger- Brice Jessica- Chicken The Chicken Littles vs. The Top Five vs. The Mario Lanza Bros. Challenge: Sea Salvage Brian can hold his breath for months cuz he's a robot, and Frosti is better than Timber Tina, so The Top Five lose. Another case where two solid groups of three; Vecepia, Francesca, and Dale, vs. Tina, Lydia, and Papa Bear, meet up. However, Vecepia and Francesca decide they don't like Dale THAT much, and they form a woman's alliance with Tina and Lydia instead. Dale goes. Dale- Lydia Tina- Dale Papa Bear- Dale Vecepia- Dale Francesca- Dale Lydia- Dale